Caught in the storm
by ShelleyGraceCobaltMirage
Summary: What happens when a storm interrupts the drive back to V3? Will Dani and Nico be able to face the storm together?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Dani and Nico had been in the same car together. 6 months in fact Dai thought as she stared out the front windshield, keeping her eye on the road. While she had been initially annoyed (understatement) that Connor had insisted strongly that Nico accompany her when he had sent her out to 'assess' as he gently put it the wellbeing of one of his newest star recruits, she was now grateful that it was Nico who was maneuvering the car through the rain that had been steadily getting heavier over the last hour. They had been travelling back to V3 when they'd run into a bad storm. The weather station claimed the storm was 'passing through' but as visibility was now zero to none, Dani wasn't sure when the passing would actually be. The weather, ironically she thought, was mimicking her mood. God she hated unplanned, surprise assignments. She had gotten used to…and occasionally looked forward to Nico's middle of the night situations when she was still employed by the Hawks (not that she would ever admit it) and now it looked as though she was going to have to reacquaint herself with the idea of late nights, long hours and unexpected road trips if she was going to continue working for Connor Mclaine and V3.

Dani glanced sideways, trying to get a glimpse of Nico's expression…it was the age old theory, if the stewardesses looked calm during the turbulence, you knew you were going to be alright. Nico looked steely, stoic…his usual self. Her mouth turned up slightly at the corners as she realized he would look like that no matter the situation. While it amused her slightly it did not ease the worry she felt beginning to surface inside her.

The road was narrow and winding and thread right through the middle of a dense forest. The rain beating down on the windshield made it almost impossible to see further than a few feet in front of the SUV. Dani crossed her arms over her lap and curled the fingers of her right hand around the door handle, her knuckles turning white in the death grip. She desperately wanted to reach over and hold Nico's hand, but she knew the action would be both unwise, considering he was using both hands to steer and unwelcome considering their current you ignored me I slapped you stance they were in.

Nico broke Dani from her thoughts, "You're awfully quiet over there Doctor. You doing Ok?"

"Yes, thank you." Dani answered, coolly. "Just didn't want to disturb your concentration"

"How do you know I'm concentrating?" Nico teased, trying to alleviate some of the stress she was radiating.

Dani glanced briefly again in his direction. "You have your 'I'm concentrating face on." She smiled to herself, thinking she had beaten him at his own game.

"Damn and I thought I was wearing my happy face" Nico smirked, looking in her direction.

"Cute," she smiled, then gesturing emphatically towards the windscreen she continued "Eyes forward Mister."

Nico's eyes returned to the road in time for him to navigate the vehicle around a particularly tight bend. He had just managed to avoid a large branch that had fallen across his side of the road, taking the car wider than the road itself to compensate, when the rear tires lost all traction in the gravel along the edge of the bend. He slammed down hard on the brakes and the back end of the SUV slid forward almost sending them over the edge of the road, and into a ditch. Nico heard the telltale sign of a tire blowing obviously they had caught a rock at the side of the road. He glanced at his cell, and seeing he had no reception, he resigned himself to the fact that if they were going to get home anytime soon, he was going to have to kneel in the mud and change the wheel…not something he was readily looking forward to.

Turning the engine off, he looked at Dani. She had her eyes shut and was clearly employing some therapist technique to slow her breathing and calm herself. He touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Damn it Nico, how can you manage to scare me, even when I know you're here?" Angry eyes turned his way.

He smiled gently, "It's a skill" shrugging his shoulders. "I'm gonna have to change the tire. You gonna be ok?"

"I'm going to be more than ok…I'm going to help" Dani smiled her sweetest smile at him. "I've changed tires before and I'm thinking you're going to need help to get the job done fast and get us home."

"So," Nico questioned, one eyebrow raised, "you're going to come kneel in the mud with me?"

Dani laughed, "I'm going to pass you things has you need them. I will not be kneeling today or any other day in the mud, with you or any other person."

He shook his head, "That's what I thought." He smiled.

"I'll probably still get wet though, if that helps"

"Surprisingly, it's extremely comforting" Nico smiled at her, this time meeting her eyes fully. She saw the glint of mischief and humor in their dark depths.

They both climbed from the SUV and headed towards the rear of the vehicle, a small gasp coming from Dani as the cold rain hit her for the first time. Lifting the hatch, Nico uncovered and retrieved the spare. He rolled it to the front driver's tire, the one that was flat and readied himself for the task ahead.

"Pass me the wrench Doctor" Nico shouted, trying his best to be heard over the wind and torrential rain.

"I can't find it, it's not here" Dani was searching the tool bag but between holding the torch and the pouring rain it was virtually an impossible task. She glanced over in Nico's direction and caught the expression that passed across his face. "Yes, Mr Fixer, I do know what a lug wrench looks like. I have my father's old socket set in my car. It was the only thing I managed to get before my mother hocked the rest of his belongings."

"I never said a word, Doctor Santino" he placated, raising his hands slightly in mock defence.

"Have you tried you're phone again?" she called.

"Still no reception. The storm must be interfering"

He looked up and suddenly realized just how soaked Dani was. Her wet clothes made her look even smaller than usual and she was shaking from head to toe.

"This is no good. We need to find somewhere to get out of this rain!" he said as he looked around for possible shelter. He glanced down the road and caught sight of a small cabin in the distance, set slightly back in the woods. "There," he pointed, "let's head for that!"

Dani nodded and they made their way towards the cabin, slipping and sliding in the mud as they went. Nico caught her by the elbow, steading her a few times as her feet slid out from under her. She would wear those ridiculous death traps, he thought to himself, glancing down at her now ruined black leather heeled boots as he righted her once more.

The cabin was harder to reach than expected. The wind was ripping through their clothes, the torrential rain beating down on them, the fallen water running in rivulets down the slope leading to the cabin. By time they arrived they were both out of breath and he notice that Dani was struggling. Nico knocked but didn't really expect an answer. The cabin looked a little run down and shut up for winter, but it would suit their purpose. He shoulder barged the door and it swung open. He motioned for Dani to go in first and he followed, shutting it behind them. Inside it was obvious that it hadn't been used in a while but it was dry and felt a damn sight warmer than outside.

"I'll try making a fire. Take a look around and see if you can find some blankets" he muttered, as he stripped off his jacket. But as he looked round at her she just stood there shivering as if frozen to the spot. He reached out and took her hand, it was ice cold and she barely seemed to notice him holding it.

"Dani, are you ok?" he said gently. He reached his other hand onto her shoulder and turned her to face him. She felt cold to the touch. She shook her head as she realized he was speaking to her.

"I'll... I'll be alright, I just n...need to get warm again" she replied, her lips quivering. Her body felt numb and she stumbled forward, grabbing his arm to steady herself. His other hand rose up to rest gently around her waist, holding her upright on her feet. She could barely feel anything but his arm under touch felt warm, his touch felt tender. She couldn't help but notice the defined muscles in his arms and chest where his wet shirt clung to him, the water dripping across his face from his drenched hair. He looked so good. She wanted to put her arms round him, soak him up, hold him tight, but that wouldn't't happen. He didn't feel that way, they were just friends, weren't they? After the 6 months of radio silence, of disappearing down a Nico rabbit hole and the cold reception he had given her when she came to V3 she wasn't even sure they were friends anymore.

"We need to take our clothes off, get dry" he said, interrupting her from her introspect. He caught the look of uncertainty, of fear that passed across her face before she turned away from him slightly. "Dani, it's the only way to get warm." He stepped in to rest his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him squarely. She still refused to meet his gaze. "Let me help you." At this she met his eyes and nodded once in acknowledgement. He searched her expression for any hint of hesitation, but what he saw in the depths of her chocolate eyes was nothing but trust. He squeezed her shoulders gently and with that he unzipped and slipped her jacket from her body, which was not easy as the leather sucked to her skin. He paused for a moment, glancing up at her to make sure that this was ok, that he could continue and she nodded. He gently peeled off her top and she raised her arms so he could lift it over her head, the palm of his hand brushing lightly against her shoulder. It felt so soft, so smooth. She was beautiful. He wanted her, to hold her, but would have to wait. She needed his help and he would give it. He guided her to the sofa and sat her on the edge. He took off her boots and socks, then carefully slid her slim fit designer denim jeans down and dropped them to the floor. Her toned body sat in front of him, naked but for her underwear. He looked up to see her staring at him, the burning attraction between them growing as they stared silently at one another. She leant toward him and he fought the urge to move closer to her. She was still shaking. He needed to warm her up before she got worse. He shook off his thoughts and stood up.

Dani watched as he walked away from her. She shook her head, letting it fall forward on her neck, trying to stem the tears that were threatening to fall. She could not, would not cry in front of this man. She would not show him anymore than he showed of himself. She would take a leaf out of his book. Build the walls. She blinked twice, clearing the unfallen tears, breathing deeply, calmly, focusing herself for when he returned.

He found a towel in the bathroom and returned to find Dani still seated on the couch, he head down, her eyes closed. He knelt down in front of her. "Dani, I'm going to touch you now." He whispered, bringing her back to reality, causing her eyes to fly open. He looked met her gaze and was surprised to see hurt and sadness in their depths this time. He shook his head slightly, pushing away all thoughts on how it tore his heart to see her hurt, or sad, and knowing he did that to her. She swallowed audibly as he placed his hands in the towel on her shoulders and began to wipe her down carefully so not to burn her damp skin. Her body hurt to be touched and ached from the cold but his touch was so gentle.

She briefly wondered what it would be like for him to touch her without the towel, to run his hands over her body. Would he be just as gentle? She was drawn from her thoughts as he stepped away from her once more. This time, he did not leave to room. He quickly shed his own clothes until all that remained were his boxer briefs. She watched as he dried himself off, rubbing down his legs, across his torso. She hadn't seen him undress before and she couldn't shake the hunger she felt build. She closed her eyes and turned her head slightly, trying to remove his image from her brain, trying desperately to forget just how beautiful he looked.

He dropped the towel to the floor and helped her stand up. He put his arm around her waist and led her into the bedroom, towards the side of the bed.

"Here, lie down Dani" he said as he grabbed some blankets from the dresser and covered her body. He walked round and crawled under the covers. He scooped her up and held her tight. Her shoulders pressed tight against his chest, her ass fit snug to his hips. He felt heat rush through him. She was still trembling, but the touch of his skin felt so warm, so good that she shut her eyes and began to relax. Minutes passed as they lay there, each silently absorbing the intensity of the embrace, each contemplating the depth of their unspoken love. Eventually she turned her head to look at him and spoke quietly,

"I need to tell you something".

"Don't worry," he whispered, "we'll talk when we get back". He dared not think that she would say what he wanted to hear. "Or we can pretend this never happened, if that's what you want."

Dani shifted her position and found herself face to face with him, their eyes met. She leant in and dragged her lips lightly across his. He opened his mouth and slowly nibbled her bottom lip. They drew apart. "I just want you." She whispered. "I just want you."

"I don't" Nico began, only to be interrupted by Dani.

"I know you don't want me, and that's ok. I'll deal with it."

"Dani" he went to interrupt her, but she silenced him with a finger raised gently to his lips.

"I need you to hear this Nico and then we can forget this ever happened. But, Nico I need to say this just once." She looked expectantly into his waiting gaze. He nodded once, allowing her to continue. "I know I ruined it when I couldn't answer why I kissed you. You said you wanted to. You said it only took 4 words. I remember thinking, have you met me? I can't describe anything in just 4 words." She shook her head, trying to refocus her thoughts. "I didn't kiss you because I needed to. I wanted to. I wanted you."

"Why didn't you tell me to stay, Dani? I needed to hear you to say the words." Nico asked, completely thrown by her confession, pain lacing his voice.

"I was scared." Dani lowered her eyes from the intensity of his gaze. She took deep breath before continuing. "But I'm not scared now."

"You're not?" Nico questioned, using his free hand to raise her face, directing her eyes back to his. Her expression betrayed her, the unshed tears, the hesitation. He swallowed; he didn't like making her scared or hesitant.

"No," she paused again. "I am not scared I'm terrified of losing you again. Of admitting to much and having you run from me. Or not saying enough and you leaving me again. I'm terrified of you leaving me, of pushing me away. But if we are going to return to V3 and pretend this never happened I need to tell you I love you Nico." His eyes widened and he smiled at her, hardly able to take in what she'd said. "I have for a very long time. I just didn't know how to say it without destroying what we had. But by not saying it I destroyed it anyway." Her words were starting to run together, getting faster and faster. He smiled, knowing she babbled when she was nervous. He leant forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss, successfully silencing her. His weight rolled them, so she was trapped beneath him, safely encircled in his arms. He withdrew slightly to look into her eyes once more.

"I love you too Dani," he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too and I'm not going anywhere." He saw the tears threatening to fall once more. He needed to do something to ease the tension, to relax her again. "Except maybe V3, when this rain is done and we can change the damn tire." He continued, smiling down at her.

"And after that?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"After that, unless you say otherwise, you won't be able to get rid of me" He watched her expression tuning from apprehensive to sheer happiness. He leant forward, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. He liked making her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you too Dani," he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too and I'm not going anywhere." He saw the tears threatening to fall once more. He needed to do something to ease the tension, to relax her again. "Except maybe V3, when this rain is done and we can change the damn tire." He continued, smiling down at her.

"And after that?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"After that, unless you say otherwise, you won't be able to get rid of me" He watched her expression turning from apprehensive to sheer happiness. He leant forward, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. He liked making her happy.

Chapter 2

As their lips parted once more Nico saw once again uncertainty creeping into her eyes. "What is it Dani?" She looked away from his questioning gaze. "You can tell me" He implored, using his right hand to turn her face, her eyes back to his.

She ran a hand over her face. "It doesn't matter." She stated. "It's stupid anyway."

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Nothing you could do or say would ever be stupid to me. Just tell me."

She swallowed, and took a deep calming breath closing her eyes. Slowing exhaling she opened them again, and locked them onto Nico's waiting gaze. "It's just…I've waited so long for this moment, and well, this isn't exactly how I pictured our first time to be. An abandoned, run down cabin, someone else's bed…" She trailed off, embarrassed she had even let her thoughts wander to sex, with Nico, in someone else's bed. She felt the heat rising on her cheeks. 'What if he isn't interested in that?' She thought.

Nico felt her tense, so very slightly, but tense non-the-less in his arms. 'So this is what has her worried' he smiled down at her, squeezing her tighter to his chest. "Do not think for a second Danielle Santino that I do not want you. Under different circumstances you would be naked and pinned, writhing under me" His eyes glinted, almost feral at the thought, the image. "But I too, did not ever picture our first time anywhere except one of our own places." He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Really, you pictured us in your bed?"

"Yes. My bed. Your bed. Your kitchen bench. My office. The floor of your office. The list is quite extensive." He traced the back of his fingers gently down her cheek and neck, coming to a stop, open, his palm resting at the base of her throat. He felt her swallow again.

"You have been doing quite a bit of thinking. About us." She spoke ever so softly.

"Amongst other things" He teased, his thumb grazing the slim column of her throat.

"Other things?" She questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Situations, new and ingenious ways of making people disappear…you know the usual. I do have a job to do." He winked at her then. "I reserve thinking about all the delicious things I want to do to you til night time. I have spent many a sleepless night with you in my head."

She blushed then, squirming slightly under his intense gaze. "I think about you too." She whispered.

"What sort of things?"

"You know…The usual." She echoed his earlier statement, only hers was lacking the teasing, the confidence.

He leant forward, nibbling gently at her bottom lip, his hand moving from her throat to caress the very edge of her breast, his thumb stroking through the satin of her bra. "You can do better than that Danielle." He admonished as he drew away again, searching her eyes.

She took another deep breath, exhaling slowly again. "I thought about you kissing me senseless. Your hands in my hair, on my body, everywhere. I wondered what it would be like to be the sole thing occupying your thoughts, to have your attention only on me." She stopped suddenly, as if realising she was currently his sole focus.

"And how does it feel?" he questioned, a smile gracing his lips, love shining from his eyes as they met hers.

"Amazing" She smiled back. "Frightening" she said as her smile slipped, ever so slightly. "Nico, I'm terrified." She whispered, afraid to voice her concern out loud. Afraid of ruining the moment.

"You're scared? Of me?" His voice was pain-laced. His thumb paused, millimetres from her skin.

"Oh god. No." She shook her head vigorously in denial. "Terrified. Yes! Of you. No!" She cupped his cheek with her hand, her thumb absent-mindedly stroking across his day old stubble. Briefly glanced away, steadying herself for the admission. She turned to face him again her eyes dark and terrified. 'Everyone I ever trusted betrayed me. Hurt me. Or left me. I don't think I will survive if it happens again. I'm terrified of letting you down. Of not being worldly or experienced enough. That you'll grow tired, bored of me and you'll leave me too…' Her voice caught in her throat, tears welled. She snapped her eyes away from his again.

Nico felt tears threaten in his own eyes. He shook his head clearing them before gently running a thumb under hers, wiping the tears away. How anyone could betray her, hurt her, get bored of her he wondered. She cared too deeply, loved too freely, put her needs behind all others. She was strong, determined. When it came to friends, patients, loved ones she was loyal and fiercely protective. "I would never betray you Dani. I would never intentionally hurt you. And there's no way I could ever get bored with you…"

She interrupted him with a sad laugh, shaking her head. "Have you met me? I've been with three men in my life and all of them got a better offer. My track record speaks for itself."

He silenced her with a kiss. Withdrawing, he held her gaze. "Yes. I have met you." He stated calmly. "That is how I know I would never get bored with you." He kissed her again. "There is no one better. The other three were fools and for that I will always be grateful. However, for the damage they have done to your confidence, your relationship self-worth, I want to hurt them, make them disappear."

The passion in his voice brought her to tears once more. "Are you trying to out therapist the therapist?" She smiled, shakily, still trying to digest everything he had told her.

"No. Just fixing." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to continue to caress down her neck and tangle in the curls at the base of her skull. She truly was beautiful, he thought, how can she not realise. "I am going to make you see that you are just as amazing when you are Dani as you are when you are Dr Danielle Santino. You make everything, everyone around you better. You made me better. You fixed me. So, now, I will fix you." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"That might take a while…" she countered, believing with every fibre of her being that he would indeed fix her. Just being held in his arms made everything exponentially better.

"I'm hoping it will take a life time." She smiled. "I plan on being around that long." His eyes probed hers, searching for any doubt, any indication that she did not believe his intentions. "If you'll let me."

She ran her fingers around his head, wrapping them in his hair, using the grasp to guide his head to her. She pressed her lips against his, gently as she whispered "If I get my way, you'll be with me forever."

"I think that was my idea." He pulled away slightly to look down on her, amusement shining in his gaze.

"It doesn't matter." She pulled him back to her, a brief noise of frustration escaping her.

"So I win this round?" He smiled against her lips.

"I'd say we both win." She crushed her mouth to his, probing with her tongue, teeth catching his bottom lip.

He returned the kiss with equal passion. His hands sliding up her body to also cup her heap, angling it to allow him better access to her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. He heard her gasp as he sucked deliciously on her tongue. He withdrew slightly, allowing the kiss to move from frantic, passionate to gentle and loving. He needed to control the pace now, before he broke the promise of not making love to her in a strangers bed. As breathing became a necessity he withdrew further. Gazing down at her, he saw his expression of love and lust was mirroring that of hers. "On that note, I'll gladly concede defeat" He smiled as her eyes widened before taking on a joyfully mischievous gleam.

"I beat the great Nico Careles at something? They said it could never be done." She teased.

"Continue kissing me like that and Ill happily let you win, anytime you like." He laughed as she slapped playfully at his shoulder. "What was that for?" He smirked.

"Let me win. Ha! Let me win." She feigned annoyance. She swatted at him again. He grabbed her wrist before she connected this time. He turned her hand and placed a kiss to the pulse point on her wrist. "You know what, I'll take it. It's still a win."

"Yes it is." Nico released her hand. She placed it on his chest, above his heart. "It should be light in a few hours. We can change the tire and get out of here. Sound good?"

"Depends where we are going I guess" She snuggled down into his embrace.

"I will take you anywhere you want to go." He said the words as he nuzzled her temple.

"Anywhere?"

Her eyes flitted towards his face. "Even to the cinema to see a romantic comedy?" She teased, feeling him move ever so slightly, his movement betraying his discomfort at that suggestion.

"I love RomComs" He deadpanned, maintaining the levity of the conversation.

"Nico." She rolled again to allow her to see his eyes once more. "I'd really just like to go to your place."

"I will take you there. On one condition."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"You stop wiggling against me and we both get a few hours sleep." He pulled her flush against his side.

"That's two conditions." She teased.

"No. One is merely a suggestion. You can choose not to sleep if you wish. But for what I have planned tomorrow, you will need to be refreshed, relaxed and rested." He kissed her cheek.

"Well, it has been a rather long day." She smiled, thinking of all the possibilities tomorrow would bring.

"Yes, it has. Now sleep. And quit wiggling." She moved devilishly against his side, her hip rubbing against his, her toes sliding against his shins, her fingers gently toying with his chest hair. "Before I forget I'm a gentleman." She froze. "Much better." He chuckled. He leant over and pressed a small kiss against her lips. Pulling away he whispered "Goodnight Dani." He rested his cheek against the top of her head and focussed his thoughts on the sound of her soft breathing in his ear, relishing the feel of her small body wrapped safely in his arms. If he had his way, this would be forever. She would be his. In his arms every night. Flirty banter, heated debates and friendly exchanges every day. Forever didn't really seem that long now. Yesterday, while he watched her across the foyer, watched her smile at TK, respond to Conner, roll her eyes and give the Santino squint at Troy, while he stood alone...Yesterday forever seemed an awfully long time.


	3. Chapter 3

He rested his cheek against the top of her head and focussed his thoughts on the sound of her soft breathing in his ear, relishing the feel of her small body wrapped safely in his arms. If he had his way, this would be forever. She would be his. In his arms every night. Flirty banter, heated debates and friendly banter every day. Forever didn't really seem that long now. Yesterday, while he watched her across the foyer. Watched her smile at TK, respond to Conner, roll her eyes and the Santino squint at Troy, while he stood alone. Yesterday forever seemed an awfully long time.

Chapter 3

Nico woke as the sun peeked its way through the curtains. He blinked and his eyes darted around the room assessing his surroundings. In a few seconds he remembered where he was. The abandoned cabin. The flat tire. The storm. Dani. It all came rushing back to him. He turned his head to the side, where he could still feel her body against his. That explains why I slept so well he thought. He rolled up on to his elbow and looked down at her sleeping form. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow. Her face peaceful, serene, beautiful. Her breathing slow and even. He could watch her for hours he decided. But he wouldn't. Not today. He rolled from her gently and climbed from the bed. He dressed into his now nearly dry clothes and left the cabin to change the tire now that the rain had stopped. He wanted the car to be ready when Dani awoke, after all he had promised to take her to his apartment today. He smiled at the thought. He wondered how she would react to being let into his home. He thought about how her eyes would grow wide as she assessed his things. He knew the rumour was that he lived in some impenetrable fortress. Part of that was true. His building was the most secure in the whole city. He had designed its system personally. But he did not have winged monkeys, a bat pole or any of the other ludicrous things that had been suggested through the years. He did however have a state of the art stereo system, giant flat screen TV, a cat that refused to share anything and a spa bath with a commanding view over the city skyline. He briefly wondered how Onyx would take to having another person to compete with for his attention. He knew who would win that competition. She was lying in the bed in the cabin waiting for him to return. He couldn't wait to have her lying in his bed.

When he had finished changing the tire he drove the SUV over to the cabin. He put it in park, shut off the engine and went back inside to wake Dani. He wanted to take her home.

He entered the bedroom and found her exactly as he had left her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world he decided as he let his eyes roam over her. He crossed the room and took a seat next to her on the bed. He gently traced a finger down her cheek. She jumped under his touch, her eyes flying open, her breath catching in her throat. Her expression softened when her eyes landed on his.

'Nico.' Her voice was husky and soft. It sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to hear her like that more often. Every day for the rest of his life he thought.

'I'm sorry I startled you,' he said quietly, leaning down to kiss her temple. 'I sorted the tire and we can go anytime you're ready.' He straightened, looking down at her expectantly.

She blushed as her mind replayed the conversation for last night. She remained silent. He saw the emotions pass across her face. 'Dani?' his voice snapped her from her thoughts. She blushed again as she took in his concerned expression.

'Nico, about last night?' she paused. She saw the pain in his eyes at her words. She sat up, holding the blanket to cover her chest, remembering suddenly she was only in her underwear.

'It's ok Dani. We can forget it ever happened if it makes you more comfortable.' He straightened further, increasing the distance between them before standing and stepping away from the bed altogether.

'Nico, wait.' Her voice trembled and her eyes bore into his.

He blinked, breaking the connection. His face returned neutral. He turned on his heel and walked from the room. 'Take your time getting ready Doctor. I'll be in the car when you're decent.'

She was on her feet in an instant. She dropped the blanket, her concern for her lack of clothing gone. She ran after him, catching him as he neared the outer doorway. She grabbed his arm and tugged, attempting to turn him to face her. He stopped moving, but refused to look at her. 'Nico, why do you always assume the worst?' He could hear the hurt in her voice, yet he remained unmoving.

'Experience' he stated his voice cold and tight.

'You don't even know what I was going to say.' She pushed herself in between his body and the door. Only inches separated her from him now. Her hand still on his forearm. She brought her other hand up to rest on his chest. Her eyes searched his face. He levelled his eyes on the door above her head, refusing to meet her gaze. 'I was going to say, about last night, thank you for making me feel safe.'

'It's my job.' He remained impassive.

She was determined to continue despite his indifference. If he was going to shut her out now that the spell of the storm was broken he was going to do so knowing everything she felt about him. 'Thank you for listening to me, for holding me, for not pushing me away when I really needed you.' She felt the tears well in her eyes. She exhaled slowly. 'And thank you for not laughing at me.' She whispered, her voice failing her when she needed it most.

His eyes shot to hers, his expression changed to shock. 'Why would I laugh?' his voice was strained now.

'I said all the things I should really have kept to myself. It was unfair to dump all of that on you. Especially under the circumstances.'

'Circumstances?' he was confused now.

'You were nothing but a gentleman and I projected my fantasy onto you.' She smiled sadly. 'And even after all that, you remained the gentlemen. You could have just shut me down. But you didn't. You said all the things you knew I needed to hear, to keep me calm.'

He stopped her then, his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes flew up to meet his. 'I told you everything I should have told you a long time ago.' He shook his head. 'I'm not very good at this Dani. There is a reason I am alone.' He traced the back of a finger down the side of her face gently, his eyes softening. 'I thought you were having regrets. And I always pull away first.'

She touched a hand to his cheek. He rested into it. 'So big bad Nico Careles is afraid of something too?' She smiled up at him. 'So, despite all the rumours indicating otherwise, you are human?'

He nodded. 'I don't do hurt.' He directed his eyes away from her.

'I'll never hurt you Nico.' Her voice softened as she tuned his face back to her, his eyes back to hers.

'I know.' He paused, looking down at her. 'I just…' he paused again. 'I don't have an explanation Dani. I panicked. I misread the situation. I overreacted. I'm sorry.'

'Try not to make a habit of it.' She closed the distance between them then, wrapping her arms about him, she pulled his head down to meet hers as she raised herself up on her tiptoes. 'You're usually so good at reading situations' she teased him as she withdrew. 'Apparently it has something to do with your Spidey senses or something.'

'It's only you I misread. You make me second guess everything. I'm caught between wanting to love you and wanting to keep you at arm's length. To protect you from me. To protect myself from ever being used again. But I do love you. And I don't know how to not protect you.' He searched her eyes again, searching for disappointment, hurt. What he saw shining in their depths was love. Love for him. His breath caught.

'You know the most obvious way to protect me would be to keep me by your side, 24 hours a day.' She smiled at him, teasing him again.

'Then I would never get any work done.' He joined her playful tone. He leant forward and kissed her softly again. He withdrew and his brow furrowed.

'Nico?' the teasing quality had slipped from her voice.

'What exactly did you mean by spidey senses?' he raised an eyebrow at her in question. She dropped her hands from his chest and began to laugh. She doubled over, grabbing at her stomach as tears ran down her cheeks. Her head came to rest on his chest. He was fairly certain he was the only thing keeping her upright. It was the most precious sound in the world he thought, if it was not directed at him. He waited for her to compose herself and straighten to look him in the eye once more. 'I'm still waiting for an answer.' He used his most calm, patient voice, the one that had grown men scrambling to tell him exactly what he wanted to know. She giggled again. He swept her up into his arms and headed for the bed, dropping her down unceremoniously onto the center of it. He leant forward, trapping her body between his arms, his chest hovering over her, his face inches from hers. 'You will tell me what I want to know.' She shook her head, her eyes taking on a mischievous glint. 'I have ways of making you talk.' She raised an eyebrow at him, her expression one of challenge. He was going to wipe that expression off her face. He leant forward until his lips were brushing against hers. 'One last chance.' He felt her shake her head against him. So he brought his hands up to her sides and began to tickle her. He smiled at her surprised gasp but kept his hands moving over her sides. He felt her hands alternating between slapping at his and pushing on his chest. He had her trapped and he was going to be merciless.

'Ok, ok, ok. I'll tell you.' She panted, trying to catch her breath. He released her. 'The players have all sorts of theories on how you operate and what makes you so good at your job.' She had hold of his hands now. He knew she was hoping that would stop him from another tickle attack. He knew otherwise.

'You think that's an explanation?' he moved their hands closer to her skin again. She nodded. 'Think again Doctor.' He watched her eyes widen as he began his assault again.

'Stop, stop, stop. Nico.' Her words came amongst her laughs. He withdrew again.

'Full disclosure this time Doctor. Or I'm not going to stop again.' He smiled down at her, keeping his hands resting on her sides.

She drew herself up to lean on her elbows, her hands coming back to rest on his. She entwined her fingers into his. 'They think you're a superhero ninja with super powers like those of batman and spider man combined.

'Ah, the spidey senses. Makes perfect sense.' She saw the amusement in his eyes.

'Or a robot. Oh or a vampire.' she continued. She liked this game.

'A robot?'

'TK's convinced you never sleep. So, therefore you must be an android.' She reached up with her right hand and grabbed at the skin of his face gently. She turned his head ever so slightly from side to side, as if to examine him. 'Very lifelike.' She smiled widely when his eyes rested on hers. 'Of course, if you were really a robot I would have made Xeno program you to love me sooner.' The smile slipped from her face.

He leant forward, to hover closer to her face, his lips inches from hers, his eyes focussed solely on hers. 'I don't think you could get Xeno to do that.' He tried to return the conversation to the levity it had held previously.

'I would have threatened to hurt him.' Her eyes took on amusement again, the emotions replacing the sadness he had seen a moment before. He raised an eyebrow, his expression one of disbelief. 'I can be very persuasive when I need to be.' She smiled up at him.

'Yes, you can.' He closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He withdrew once more.

'The players, you know they're afraid you and your robotic, spidey, ninja vampire powers right?' she said ever so softly.

'Good to know.' He smirked. 'And you? Are you afraid of me now? Now that you've seen what a monumental jerk I can be.'

'I'd seen that before today.' His eyes narrowed, before he pounced on her again, flattening his body against hers, he started tickling her again, using his weight to prevent her escaping even a second of his onslaught. She used her only free hand to slap at his shoulder. 'Nico. Nico.' She gasped. 'Nico. Stop.'

His hands stopped moving over her skin. He shifted back up to rest on his elbow again, half covering her with his body. His thumbs stroked softly at her stomach. He regarded her, his eyes gentle and warm. 'So, are you afraid?' his voice was a whisper.

'I'm afraid that if you don't take me home soon I'm going to rip those clothes off you.' She smirked. 'You're too way overdressed, if you're going to keep manhandling me.'

He backed up. 'Your wish is my command.' He pulled her to her feet. 'Get dressed.' She baulked at his change of tone. 'I'm taking you home. Now.' She relaxed. He wasn't retreating from her again.

'To your place?' she questioned, hoping his answer was going to yes.

'I promised after all.' he replied, handing her her clothes.

'You also promised to take me to a romantic comedy.' She raised an eyebrow at him as she fastened the button of her jeans.

'You're joking?' he could see from her expression that she was stirring him, he allowed himself to rise to the bait.

'I never joke when it comes to RomComs' she stated, matter-of-factly.

He regarded her for a moment, his eyes darting between her still exposed bra and her eyes. 'If you want to watch a movie, we could always order in and have ourselves a Star Wars marathon.' He deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes. 'Or you could just kill me now.' She pulled her tank top over her head.

He chuckled, watching her pick her jacket up from the chair in the corner of the room, the chair her had put in on last night after he had dragged it dripping from her skin. 'You were supposed to say you're joking…' his voice was teasing, as he held his hand out to her.

She shook her head. 'Silly man. I never joke when there is even the slightest chance I'll be stuck in a Star Wars, Hobbit or Lord of the rings marathon.'

He broke into laughter. It erupted from deep within him and unable to contain it, Nico let it fill the room. She never ceased to amaze him, surprise him. She had played him and she had won. She had refused to let him shut her off from him, to push her away and she had him hook, line and sinker. There was nothing he knew that he wouldn't do for her. He was currently thinking of a few things he'd like to do to her. 'What about Fast and the Furious?' he was going to give as good as he got.

'At least there is eye candy in that.' She smiled.

'You don't like Legolas?' he quizzed.

'I've never been one to like platinum blondes. I prefer tall, dark, mysterious…' she blatantly let her gaze wander over him. He had no doubt who she was referring to.

'What about Pirates of…'

She cut him off. ' Nico.'

'Yes'

'Just take me home.' She took his hand in hers and dragged him towards the SUV. He couldn't wait to get her back to his place. TBC….


End file.
